The Easter Bunny
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's Easter time and Wendla is determined to find the legendary Easter Bunny. One bet with Melchior later and it's a battle of the sexes. PLEASE REVIEW! Bad summary sorry...


**A/N: lol….I have NO idea how I came up with this…But anyway, it's an early Easter present! I think my Hanschen and Ernst are a bit OOC, but that's cuz I've never written them before. It's also a first for Melchi, Otto, and Georg. So…if any of them seem too OOC, please tell me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: hey! Guess what? I don't own Spring Awakening! WHOO!**

Wendla sat cautiously watching the rolling green fields in front of her. She studied them carefully as if they might have moved at any given moment. Before long, Melchior had stumbled across her.

He gave her a confused look and asked, "What are you doing Wendla?"

She looked up at him quickly, to see who had addressed her before returning her gaze to the field. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting for the Easter Bunny."

"The _Easter Bunny?_"

"Uh-huh…That's what I said…"

He sat down next to her. "Why? Isn't it just a myth told to little children to make them behave?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, almost in a gasp.

"It's the parents. There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

She gasped in horror and slapped his shoulder. "Melchi! How _dare_ you say that! It's true! Thea told me! She said she saw him with her own two eyes!"

"And you're gonna believe Thea?"

"Well, yes! She's my best friend."

Melchior stared at her challengingly. "Ok then. I'll make you a deal. If this Bunny shows up, you can call me a liar and have the satisfaction of being right and I'll grovel before you like a queen. But if it doesn't, then you have to do the same to me."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fun unless you have something embarrassing to do…"

And suddenly, without notice, Thea appeared out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD, MELCHI!"

"Great…" He sighed, falling back onto the smooth grass.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're waiting for the Easter Bunny!" Wendla explained merrily.'

"Really? Sounds like fun! Can I join you?"

"Sure!"

"No…" Melchior whined from the ground.

Thea and Wendla both shrugged in unison as they continued to stare at the blank field. They giggled and gossiped away, completely ignoring Melchior. He was angry and annoyed now. Here he was listening to some girls giggled like children. But this feeling soon wore off as he spotted Moritz walking by.

"Hey, Moritz!"

Moritz jumped a little at the sound of his name, but eased up as he saw it was Melchior.

"Oh. Hey. What are you doing?"

"We're waiting for the Easter Bunny!" Thea giggled.

"C'mon! Join us, Moritz!" Wendla begged, giggling as well. "It's fun!"

"I can't…Stupid Latin…."

"Well, Melchi will help you! Come on! Stay!"

She tugged on the hem of his jacket, pulling him down to sit between her and Melchior. He uneasily shrugged as him and Melchior began to translate their Latin. Wendla couldn't help but to notice that Anna and Martha were soon passing the little group as well.

"Hey! Come sit with us!" She called, gesturing towards her friends.

Anna began to hurriedly come over but Martha took her time.

"What are you doing, Martha?" Anna asked curiously. She then noticed her friend's eyes were glued on Moritz who had no idea Martha was staring at him.

"Nothing…nothing…" She muttered, following Anna over to her friends.

"So…what's going on here? Is this like a study group or something?" Anna wondered.

"No…We're waiting for the Easter Bunny!" Wendla exclaimed, bursting out into giggles.

"The Easter Bunny? Really?"

"Yep!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in things like that."

"Why not?" Thea asked.

"There's no Easter Bunny."

"Finally!" Melchior cheered, looking up from the Latin book. "Someone who has some sense!"

"I just never had the experience of waking up on Easter to find sweets and other nothings laid out for me. My childhood sucked."

Melchior rolled his eyes and continued to help Moritz with the sentence he was stuck on.

"So wait…is _latissimus_ an adjective or an adverb?" Moritz asked, all too confused. He hated adjectives.

"I think it's an adjective…"

All of the sudden Georg and Otto were making their way across the grassy area.

"Hey!" Melchior yelled to get their attention. "C'mere for a second!"

The two boys shrugged and ran over to where their friends were studying.

"Is this word an adjective or an adverb?"

The two of them looked at the word carefully.

"It's an adverb," Otto stated positively.

"No. It's an adjective." Georg argued.

"That word is definitely and adverb!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"You are _so_ wrong!"

"No I'm not, you son of a bitch!"

"You know what. YOUR MOM'S A BITCH!"

Otto gasped in shock. "Don't you dare bring my mother into this…"

"GUYS!" Melchior shouted above the two, shutting them up. The girls next to them just stared in slight confusion.

"I think I get it now…" Moritz muttered quietly.

Otto an Georg threw each other an angry glare and sat down quietly.

"So what's going on? Why are we all huddled together?" Georg asked everyone.

"Well," Wendla explained. "Me, Thea, and Anna are waiting for the Easter Bunny to prove Melchi wrong, Moritz is here to do Latin, and Martha's here to get an authentic Easter experience. And you guys are just here…"

"The _Easter Bunny?"_ Otto asked a bit confused.

"Did I hear Easter Bunny?"

Everyone turned around to find Hanschen and Ernst standing over them.

"Oh. Hey guys."

"But seriously. I heard Easter Bunny." Ernst chimed. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting to see if the Easter Bunny shows up!" Anna giggled this time.

"Really? Cool! Can we stay, Hanschen?"

Hanschen looked rather pissed as he muttered. "Yeah…fine…"

So the whole group sat and waited for the fabled bunny to show up. About an hour passed.

"Guys," Hanschen complained, angry that Ernst dragged him into this. "This bunny isn't coming…"

"Shh! It'll come!" Wendla shouted persistently.

"That's what you said an hour ago…." Martha piped up wearily.

"No! I'm positive it'll show up any minute now!"

They all continued to just stare.

"I'll give it five minutes." Georg commented.

"I'll give it three." Otto replied.

Melchior glared over a Wendla. "You better be ready to kiss my-!"

"LOOK! There it is!"

And to everyone's surprise there was a little white bunny in the middle of the field. It was splattered with pink, yellow, and blue paint like an Easter egg. It wore a small pink collar with a tiny bell around its neck.

"I told you it was real!" Wendla boasted looking at Melchior's distraught face.

"Wow…so _that's_ the Easter Bunny…" Georg pointed out. "I always thought it would be a lot bigger."

"Who cares?" Ernst interrupted. "It's the Easter Bunny!"

Wendla turned to Melchior with a challenging smirk. "Go on."

"Go on what?"

"You lost the bet."

"So?"

"So grovel, servant boy!"

All of the sudden he dropped to the ground and began practically bowing in front of Wendla, much to the boys' amusement. She started to giggle as he continued but they were all startled by a sudden shout.

"Hey!"

They all turned to face the bunny, seeing as that's where the sound came from.

"It SPEAKS!" Thea gasped.

"What speaks?" The voice asked again.

"THE BUNNY!"

"The bunny? No. That's me."

They all looked around in multiple directions.

"Over here."

Their heads all followed the voice only to see that it belonged to none other than Ilse who was walking over to the bunny. She gently picked it up and brought it over to her friends.

"ILSE'S GOT THE EASTER BUNNY!" Thea shouted again.

"The Easter Bunny?" Ilse laughed, looking down at the small creature. "No. This is my pet. He got loose last night and I spent all day looking for him."

"B-But the colors!" Wendla protested.

"He got in the way of a drunk artist the other day. He refuses to let me bathe him…"

"And the bell?" Martha inquired.

"Oh. That's just so I don't lose him. He's a nasty little guy…"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Melchior mumbled. "I just did that in front of everyone I knew and that's not even the right friggen' bunny?!"

"Yeah…pretty much…" Ilse shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and began to storm off but stopped momentarily when Wendla called after him in giggles, "Happy Easter, Melchi!"

**A/N: haha…Poor Melchi…so…what did you think?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
